For example, with multiple processors (here, something which performs some sort of processing), performing a certain processing by sharing the load in parallel enables the processing speed to be increased by the order of the number of the multiple processors as compared to one processor performing the processing, according to simple arithmetic.
Now, regardless of whether the processing is carried out with one processor or the processing is shared among multiple processors, the obtained processing results are no different. Further, the functions of each processor in a case of performing processing by sharing between multiple processors are no different from the case of performing the processing with one processor alone.
That is to say, conventionally, however many processors are collected, only the overall processing speed increases according to the number of processors, and the functions of each processor do not change.
Now, it is known by experience that in the event that multiple humans come together to perform a task, individuals cooperating (collaborating) with each other enables each individual to perform work which exceeds the normal capabilities thereof.
Accordingly, it can be thought that in a case wherein multiple processors are collected, sharing the processing between the processors through collaboration would allow the functions of each processor to be increased, so as to exhibit overall processing functions exceeding the order of the number of the processors, and moreover to attach added value to the overall processing results.
Also, it can be thought that in the event of multiple humans gathering to perform a task, rather than gathering humans with the same attributes such as disposition, mindset, and sensitivity, gathering humans with different attributes will mutually stimulate one another, and further self-development even more.
Accordingly, it can be thought that with processors as well, rather than gathering multiple processors having the same functions, gathering processors having mutually different functions, and having the processors share the processing through collaboration, would increase the functions of each processor.